


Short drabble for a friend

by Mikaelisjelly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fetish, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Male Character, Urethral Play, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelisjelly/pseuds/Mikaelisjelly
Summary: Set-up: Debonair 2.0 Malzahar takes trans!Talon to a hotel room where Malz acts as a service top, letting Talon do whatever he wants together. But Talon takes interest in some jars of bugs...
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Malzahar
Kudos: 10





	Short drabble for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! This is a super gross fetishy Malz x trans!Talon drabble for a friend with lots of bugs and gross shit like that. Includes bugs going into and out of sexual parts for pleasure, as well as bugs in mouths and on bodies.

There's two jars Talon is interested in. One is "Penis, docile" and "Penis, aggressive" but the bugs in the "docile" jar are really active and aggressive and the "Aggressive" jar has one very docile slug/worm/parasite thing. Talon chooses the "Aggressive" one curiously.

Malz takes it out, kneels on the bed next to Talon and pulls his erect dick out. He sits the worm on the underside and waits as it doesn't move. Talon is confused as he thought it was "Aggressive". Then a drop of pre slides down Malz's shaft down to the parasite and it lurches to life quickly following the trail of pre to the tip before diving into Malz's dick. He grips the bed as it does so, tensing as it enters him. Talon watches a lump go down Malz's dick and into him, then his balls jiggle a little before resting. What Talon doesn't know is that the bug makes it's HOST aggressive while fuelling their lust. Once Malzahar leaks more pre, he speaks up explaining.

"It lays eggs once it settles in the balls. These eggs fill the tubes leading to my dick, and then will fill my urethra. If you watch..."

Malzahar is over Talon, sweating profusely as he tries to hold the suspense a little longer. But he's gripping the bed sheets and curling his toes, thrusting his hips forward ever so slightly constantly and biting his lip. Meanwhile Talon has a front row seat to Malzahar's dick, watching these lumps (eggs) suddenly appear from the base of his shaft and slide up. He even reaches a finger out to touch a few lumps and they are interestingly mostly hard.

"And then the host fucks something and then the magic happens..."

Malzahar almost whines, crawling back down to be face to face with Talon and humping his ribbed dick against Talon's manhood, bumping his bean on each egg ridge. But once Talon says "Yes", Malz is gone. He's gonna just enter Talon and then make some really intense passionate love to him. Barely able to talk and just moaning and crying Talon's name.

Then after literally mating with Talon in the most primal way Talon's ever experienced, with that extra sensation of Malz's dick eggs constantly bumping his clit as he thrusts so desperately. Malz truly is primal but desperate. "I-It'll make you cum after I do. I promise." Malzahar states through a fog of sex and lust for Talon, leaning down and biting and nipping Talon's neck, trying to get as much body contact as he can. Then he thrusts all the way in, and cums. The eggs are forced by Malzahar's jizz out of his dick and into Talon. With the parasite in his balls, Malzahar produces a LOT of spunk to where he's thrusting into Talon again and again, moaning each time in pure relief and ecstasy, feeling eggs popping out of his dick over and over. Then after way more thrusts than Malz would normally, a final hard pump slides the slug out and into Talon before Malzahar falls down panting and completely out of breath. But he knows whats next and Talon is close but he needs to get him there way more than he needs to rest, so while panting he gets down to be face to face with Talon's manhood, puts the bean in his mouth and starts sucking. His fingers trace around and tease his hood, tracing over and feeling the hole where his cum is starting to leak from. But it doesn't take long for Talon to feel it all. His loins start burning up and his bean stiffens harder than ever before. "O-oh shit Malz w-what..." He's cut off as he feels his heart pumping immensely, his insides are swirling with what he can only assume are bugs. Without thought Talon grips Malz's white hair and yanks his face into his vag where Malz accepts the harshness and opens his mouth taking it all in and lapping at it like a dog. "O-Oh fuck." Talon feels exceptionally good, dominant and strong. He imagines dominating Malz before pushing Malz over and onto the floor with his clit still in his mouth. Talon grips Malzahar's head and starts fucking his mouth, to which Malz takes it and pleases him more.

Talon turns around, still humping Malzahar's mouth with his cum filled clit. He feels like his body is working by itself, but he knows he needs to be closer to his mate. So he's in the 69 position but far more focused on rubbing and humping Malzahar's mouth to notice Malz's throbbing cum lathered dick next to his face. "Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck~!!!" Talon's orgasm springs on like an avalanche. The need to keep fucking Malzahar's mouth continues but he starts rolling his hips as suddenly Talon climaxes. Fluid, bugs, and his own cum start gushing into Malzahar's mouth. Although he takes two thrusts of bugs into his mouth, Malz can't help but cough and gag on so many slugs and worms and parasites are being dumped into him along with Talon's sexual fluids mixed with his own cum. So he puts his hands onto Talon to push him up but is met with resistance. "Take it all." Talon growls with an immensely pleased melodic tone. "There's so many of them you put in me~!" Malzahar coughs once again, able to breathe in before Talon's clit fills his mouth once more. Fluid pours all over Malzahar's face, worms and bugs crawling all over his head and neck. Some bugs crawl out of Talon and around his loins. Malzahar hadn't expected so many from a single creature. But them sliding all over Talon's body was exhilarating. They tickled all over, reaching his rear and simply sliding all over him. They were all down his legs, tickling every inch. Some were wet on his feet, curling his toes and almost losing balance with his laughter and climax. "Oh fuck Malz help" he continues his messy sentence over a short period of time. Malz can't accept any more cum so he pushes Talon onto his back on the floor and coughs up heapings of worms from down his throat. But despite his messy face and parasites all over him, he approaches Talon's clit which is pouring out bugs now. His fingers rub around him, face underneath with his nose in it so Talon can watch more cum out.

They are both a complete mess, Talon experiencing the last of his climax and once again uncontrollably sliding down into Malzahar's face to ride it out. But then suddenly he can't hold himself up any longer and collapses onto his back with his legs going limp. Talon gasps for air as he's panting like he'd just sprinted a marathon. He still feels himself twitching as the last of the bugs he can force out through climax dribble onto Malzahar's face, but then the white haired tanned man crawls over to Talon's side, covered in their mess and worms still sliding all over his muscular form. They both lie there in their wet sexual mess, worms all over them both as the last of the parasites squirm their way out of Talon. Malzahar is equally as oxygen deficient but wipes part of his face of all the slick liquid. "How was that?" He coos lovingly, hand landing on Talon's body and gently rubbing him while also pushing several worms out the way. But after Talon keeps gasping, Malzahar simply turn's Talon's head and kisses him with a long deep loving kiss. However near the end of their mouth tango, Malzahar's tongue slips in and leaves something. After breaking apart Talon spits out another worm Malz had kept. "Ew Malz you are so gross!"


End file.
